Blog użytkownika:Markacin/The Runners: City Besieged
Hej, cześć witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie, z tej strony ten, który myśli, że nikt nie czyta jego wypocin i dziś mam dla was coś co niby już było, ale jest znowu. Taki mały remaster można by rzec. Chodzi tu mianowicie o Short Story, które możecie znaleźć sobie o tu. Jeśli wam nie podpadnie to opko, to zawsze możecie spróbować tego lub tego. Od razu ostrzegam, że posiadam specyficzny styl pisania i jestem w pisaniu okropny, więc - du no h8 me plis. - Biegnij stary! - Ale dokąd?! - Jasna cholera są zaraz za nami! - Przed siebie! Studio Poryta Bania prezentuje - Dostałem! - Furia, co robimy?! - Wybacz bracie. - Co tak stoicie?! W nogi! Film użytkownika Markacin - Leże! Nie przejmujcie się mną! Biegnijcie dalej! - Zostało nas trzech. Koszmar na północ! Zębiróg na południe! Za wszystkimi nie pobiegną! - Żegnaj stary. - Nie żegnaj, tylko do zobaczenia. Pod tytułem The Runner: City Besieged - Rozdzielają się! - To my też się rozdzielmy! - Inteligenty pieprzone się znalazły. W rolach głównych - Co ich tak dużo dzisiaj? - Stój! A sąd będzie łagodniejszy! - Ale ściema. Już wam wierzę! - No to się zatrzymaj! - Idiota... Profesjonalny team kaskaderów - Kur- jestem otoczony... Może im udało się uciec. - Ręce na kark! Odwróć się powoli. Skuj go. - No to się dałem załatwić... Czkawka Haddock Eret syn Ereta Ken Yamakaha Oswald Straszliwy Ivan III Pijany - Niniejszym stawiam wam zarzuty: - Wielokrotny opór przy aresztowaniu, - Wielokrotne uszkodzenie ciała w stopniu lekkim, - Kilkukrotne uszkodzenie ciała w stopniu średnim, Astrid Hofferson Heathera Sączysmark Jorgenson Śledzik Ingerman Mieczyk Thorston Szpadka Thorston - Pojedyncze uszkodzenie ciała w stopniu ciężkim, - Zabójstwo członka służb mundurowych, - Wielokrotne uszkodzenie mienia, - Wielokrotne wtargnięcie na posesję. Stoick Ważki Pyskacz Gbur Dagur Szalony Albert Perfidny - Czy oskarżeni mają coś na swoją obronę? - ... - Zgaduję, że nie. Sąd uznaje was winnych dokonania wymienionych zbrodni i skazuje was na śmierć. Publiczna egzekucja jutro na głównym placu Berk. - Klamka zapadła... Zdjęcia Spółka Akcyjna - "Gdzie się patrzysz?" Reżyseria "Co ty wiesz o zabijaniu?" Company Muzyka "Co tak głośno?" Industries - Stoick, wpadli... - Wszyscy? - Wszyscy... - Zbierz naszą czwórkę. Ruszamy po legendę... - Więc przenoszą go? - Tak. - Zwołam chłopaków. Podziemny krąg walki - Oswald, ktoś do ciebie. - Wejść. - Cześć Oswald. - Dzień dobry... - Darujmy se oficjalkę Straszliwiec. - Wpadli... - I to całkowicie. Zbieram ekipę po przeszkoleniu... piszesz się? Przybytek o wątpliwej reputacji - Barman! - Ja stawiam. - Pyskacz... - Cześć Ivan. Jest robota... - Ilu? - Wszyscy... Liczymy na ciebie Zębiróg... Dach hotelu Bravo - Kto idzie? - To ja Eret. - Czego chcesz? - Koszmar... opryskliwy jak zawsze... - Mam robić za zamiennika? - Tak... Zaułek złodziei - Szefie... ktoś do ciebie... - Pyskacz! Jak długo cię nie widziałem. - Mogę rzec podobnie. Niestety moje wieści nie są zbyt miłe... Zmiennoskrzydły... - Aha... - Posłuchaj Ken... do niczego cię nie zmuszamy. Kwatera Ruchu Oporu - Głębokie podziemia Berk - Stoick. - Ilu? - Sam zobacz. Stoick odwrócił się i dostrzegł wszystkich po kolei... oprócz Furii... - Przedstawcie się. - Ken Yamakaha aka Zmiennoskrzydły. - Eret syn Ereta aka Koszmar. - Ivan III Pijany aka Zębiróg. - Oswald Straszliwy aka... yyy... Straszliwiec. - Złodziej, samotnik, pijak i mięśniak... Najlepsi jakich mamy. - podsumował sarkastycznie Stoick. - Chwila... Przecież Biegaczy jest zawsze pięciu... Kim jest Furia? - Po to was ściągnęliśmy... Wprowadź ich Pyskacz. - Otóż chłopcy... Furia będzie przejeżdżał jutro w południe do Piekiełka. Macie go odbić. Oto mapa z trasą przejazdu. Idźcie do Albrechta, to nasz kwatermistrz. Da wam sprzęt na tą akcję. - Dobra, to jest plan. Wysadzamy pierwsze auto w kolumnie, a potem ostatnie. Jak już narobi się bajzel, to wszystko zadymiamy, a ja lecę po Furię. W tym czasie wy pilnujecie, żeby dym nie opadł. Jak tylko uda mi się wydostać z ulicy, to odpalę flarę. Randez-vous w kanałach. Kilometr na północ stąd. Wszyscy rozumieją? - zapytał Eret naciągając na głowę kaptur, a na usta maskę. - Nie jesteśmy nowicjuszami Koszmar. - odparł Ivan i uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Dawno nikt się tak do mnie nie zwracał. - powiedział i zaśmiał się Eret. - Bo siedziałeś na dachu od momentu, w którym skończyeś szkolenie. - podsumował Oswald. - Dokładnie. Wyskoczyłbyś czasem na piwo, czy ki luj. - dodał Zmiennoskrzydły. Czterech chłopaków założyło kaptury i udało się na swoje pozycje. W czerwonej bluzie Koszmar usadowił się na gzymsie po środku ulicy. W żółtej Straszliwiec zajął pozycję przy jednym ze skrzyżowań. Drugie skrzyżowanie obstawił Zmiennoskrzydły w zielonej bluzie. Spec od dymu i alkoholu Zębiróg w niebieskiej bluzie zajął pozycję na przeciwko Ereta. Jak w zegarku pojawił się wojskowy konwój. Straszliwiec i Zmiennoskrzydły zdetonowali ładunki przy zamykających i otwierających sznur pojazdach. Ivan zarzucił ulicę dymnymi bombami samoróbkami, a Eret korzystając z osłony zeskoczył na chodnik. Szybko kopnął z półobrotu kierowcę więźniarki i obezwładnił pasażera, który wyciągał broń. Po chwili usłyszał, że ktoś wyrwał z zawiasów drzwi furgonetki. Z wnętrza wyszedł brunet o zielonych oczach ubrany w strój więzienny. Spojrzał w kierunku Koszmara i zaczął mu się przyglądać. - Gwiazda! - krzyknął do niego chłopak w czerwonej bluzie. - Teksas. - odpowiedział brunet. - Prowadź. - dodał i pognali przed siebie. Eret co jakiś czas obracał się by spojrzeć czy wciąż zakuty w kajdany biegacz dotrzymuje mu tempa. O dziwo nie wyglądał on, jakoby bardzo się męczył. Eret mógł tylko zgadywać jakie pokłady energii ma ten człowiek. Dziesięć minut biegu po skomplikowanych dachach usianych kamerami wystarczyło, żeby dwójka biegaczy mogła dołączyć do reszty zespołu przy wejściu do kanałów. Ekipa weszła do podziemi i zamknęła za sobą właz. Po kilkunastu minutach cała piątka stała już przed dowódcą ruchu oporu. - Przyprowadziliśmy go. - odezwał się Zmiennoskrzydły. - Dobrze. Możecie iść. - powiedział Stoick, a czwórka biegaczy wyszła z pomieszczenia. - I jak? - spytał przywódca. - Całkiem są nieźli, chociaż kiepsko u nich z kondycją. - podsumował brunet, po czym zerwał kajdany, które pętały mu nadgarstki. - Byli w odstawce przez ponad rok. Każdy potrafi się zesztywnieć. - odparł mężczyzna. - Tak czy siak, dobrze znowu mieć cię w ekipie Czkawka. Czy może raczej powinienem był powiedzieć Furia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania